Murusa meets Streetwise
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Streetwise Murusa has finished a few cycles of guard duty and is moving toward her small home in the residential district. A young mech was walking down the street, an anxious look on his faceplate. He was hardly out of spark hood as he looked this way and that anxiously, as though seeking something out. Murusa nods to the mech as she approaches him, "Good cycle." "Oh! Hello. Uhm... You haven't seen a Bumble puppy running around have you? He got out of the yard and I haven't found him yet." the mech replies anxiously Murusa replies, "I didn't see one from where I came. But if you like I can help you look for him." "If you could. I'd get in sooo much trouble if he got into someone's garden or was hit by someone!" The mech looks quite grateful "He's all white with a black spot on his back. His name is Black Hole. I thought he went this way." Murusa nods, she radios in to a few guards she knows are off duty to get them on the lookout. "I'm sure no one will hit him lad." "He's pretty fast. He outran all the others at the pet store." the mech starts along the street, glancing into yards and past houses. "Thank you very much. I'm called Streetwise." Murusa hmms to this information, "If I may make a suggestion to you, Streetwise. Give that bumble puppy a collar and a leash, take him on long walks and play with him in a fenced yard. As long as you show him a lot of love, he won't wander off like he has this time." "Oh, I do, I really do Keep him on leash and collar. It just seems the leash didn’t hook on properly this time. " the mech admits sheepishly "He usually DOES come back when I call. I guess something got his optic instead. I do love him immensely though. At least, I try to show him I love him." he pauses, was he really doing a good job? Murusa nods to this and hmms, "Call his name lad." she pauses, "Did you feed him recently? Perhaps a little clanging to a food bowl might garner his attention." she suggests. "He got fed a few hours ago... he gets walks at the same time every night. " admits the youth as he looks around "Black hole! Where are you? It’s time to come in or I'll get in trouble! " he calls at her direction, pausing to listen "... Do they make trackers for bumble puppies?" Murusa listens for any sound and nods to the question, "Yes, but you have to ask for it to be inserted into your pet, lad." she points out. She considers, "How long has he been missing? How far are you from home?" "Maybe fifteen minutes? And uh..." he pauses, looking all around to get orientated "Three blocks north, one south. This was the way I saw him running. Maybe I will see about getting that done." Murusa instructs, "Stand here and call for him." she looks toward some guards coming from the south and north, "We'll check the east and west, he'll show up eventually." Streetwise stops short, glancing one way then another as he nods, looking rather nervous as the other guards appear. Perhaps a little idol worship? He inhales and calls out loudly "Black hole! Here Blackie!" he even squealed a little - a transformer 'whistle' - to try and get the pups' attention, repeatedly. There was a distant barking heard "Hey, that's him!" Murusa nods to the off duty guards then hears the bark as well, "Well, let's wrangle the little rascal up then lad." she says, gesturing to the guards to assist her. They don't even question it. The mech nods, turning to jog that way as well... taking care to go around lawns and streets to find it, the puppy’s form visible in the evening light, running around in a pretty much dark park. He barks a few times, circling a crystal tree, his optics visible brightly as he leaps at the base, a chittering sound coming from overhead. A crystal Squirrel. Murusa moves with the group as the shine some light on the situation, spotting the puppy and its quarry. "Figures." she laughs softly, gesturing to do a flanking movement so the puppy is circles by the guards so he doesn't escape too easily. "Call him again lad." Nodding, Streetwise strides forwards and claps his hands. CLANG CLANG CLANG "Black Hole! Come on then boy! I think you've exercised the squirrel enough!" he notes. The pup stops, looking at the youth, then at Murusa and the guards, before barking. A snort, back up at the squirrel, and then he turns to run towards Streetwise, swerving back and forth crazily before nearly running THROUGH Murusa's legs on a rather large detour. Murusa watches on as the puppy runs around and shakes her head, "You got the leash lad?" she asks Streetwise, "Catch that pup of yours and slap it on, then take him on home." Grabbing the large puppy around the neck (gently of course), Streetwise hugs tightly as he clips on the leash, this time giving it a tug so that it was secure "All good! Thank you very much. Sorry for the trouble. I'll open the door AFTER securing the lead." he notes, smiling widely now, in relief. Murusa nods her head, smiling her thanks to the off duty guards, "Thank you all." she tells them, "Return to your relaxation." then she looks down at the smiling Streetwise, "And your hand firmly on the other end of that leash lad." He twists the leash a few times around his wrist at her advice, nodding "I'll be more careful and see about the tracker. Hopefully soon he'll learn not to do that though. " Murusa nods. "Good then, now then can you make it back home on your own hm?" "Yes ma'am!" he salutes her, with a grin "I come here to run with him during the day all the time. Uhm, what was your name again?" Murusa ahs softly, then tells him. "Murusa." "Murusa. Thank you ma'am! I hope I didn’t keep you too long!" You say, "OH not too long lad, now off with you and Blackie. I don't want to have to chase off duty guards out of their recharge berths again okay?" He pauses, looking a little bit embarrassed as this fact was brought up "Err, OF course ma'am. Sorry!" he notes, looking at the others. Then he turns to dart off quickly with the yapping puppy Murusa smiles as she watches the two run off. "Nice kid." she states, then nods to the guards, "Off we you all, thank you." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Streetwise's Logs